Iridiscente
by Nenu-Chan
Summary: Sakura no está muy segura de que está sucediendo. Solo sabe que evitó que Sasuke abandonará la aldea, la vida es extraña. Siempre se imaginó así misma reviviendo su vida desde su época genin, pero no de esta forma. Viaje en el tiempo Fic
1. Chapter 1

Lo primero que hace es mover su cabeza hacia su lado izquierdo, un mechón de su cabello hace cosquillas en su nariz de forma molesta, aún no quiere abrir los ojos porque le duele todo.

Por supuesto Sakura sabe que lo que está haciendo está mal, por qué un shinobi en su situación lo último que debería de hacer es quedarse tirado en quien sabe dónde a merced de cualquiera que desee atacarla.

Con una sufrible queja se obliga a abrir los ojos. Una noche estrellada no es una mala vista, pero ella entrecierra la mirada por fin sentándose, porque lo último que recuerda es un día soleado.

"Estúpida misión" murmura volteando a su alrededor y entrecerrando más su mirada cuando se da cuenta que está en uno de los campos de entrenamiento "Que diablos…" Se levanta inestable sintiendo un poco de vértigo y por un momento se siente más pequeña. "Estoy loca, ¿Porque siento el suelo más cerca?"

Tratando de entender que sucede, ahora más alerta inspecciona su entorno. Definitivamente está en Konoha. Pero eso es imposible porque ella estaba cerca de la frontera de Kumo en una misión "_Debe ser un genjutsu" _Piensa y trata de actuar normal para cualquier persona que la esté atacando no se percate que ella lo sabe.

Primero da un paso al frente y en un pequeño shock mira la nítida sombra de su cuerpo gracias a la luna llena. Algo no encaja en su sombra, es pequeña y diferente.

Intrigada y sinceramente algo asustada disimuladamente inspecciona su cuerpo, un largo vestido qipao rojo, sin rastro de su bolsa de armas "_Cálmate Sakura esto es solo un genjutsu" _Harta de la situación hace el signo de Kai para romper la ilusión pero no sucede nada, todo sigue igual, lo vuelve a intentar una, dos y tres veces pero nada sucede.

Conmocionada decide saltar a lo alto de uno de los árboles para tener mejor vista de sus alrededores. Ella sabe como cualquier otro ninja que debe de utilizar Chakra para apoyarse en el árbol y no resbalar. Salta sin vacilar por tres ramas del frondoso árbol dispuesta a llegar a la cima.

Dos cosas suceden al mismo tiempo; la rama de la que recién a saltado se rompe en cuanto ella salta y resbala del tronco más alto cayendo al suelo.

Su cabeza duele como el infierno. Cuando se da cuenta de que no está bajo los efectos de un genjutsu, solo le toma medio segundo decidir que está jodida.

Sakura sabe que tiene una conmoción cerebral por que nada tiene sentido, la sangre en su nuca y los pequeños rasguños de todas las ramas por las que cayó son un buen indicador de lo que sucede.

"Mierda" Murmura por qué su día a sido todo menos fácil, se levanta tambaleándose y camina ¿Por que? no lo sabe o no lo piensa, pero sus pies se mueven por las calles vacías de la Konoha nocturna.

Sigue murmurando incoherencias hasta que un maullido la detiene. El silencio cae entre el basurero de la calle y Sakura, o también hay un gato naranja rayado de ojos azules. El silencio se termina con un jadeo irreconocible que deja sus labios.

Gato y Sakura se miran directamente a los ojos por varios segundos. Y por supuesto ella hace lo más sensato que puede hacer, recoge al gato entre sus brazos y se va con el, mientras camina e ignora el gato que maúlla molesto entre sus brazos, decide llamarlo Naruto.

Los pasos no la llevaban a ningún lugar, se topa con el camino para salir de la aldea y decide seguirlo. Cat-Naru se ha calmado o se ha dado por vencido y descansa en un molesto abrazo.

Sakura escucha un ruido y Cat-Naru aprovecha para escapar, ella no hace nada, se queda parada viendo el camino hasta que los pasos que escucha se hacen cada vez más fuertes y luego Sasuke está parado frente a ella.

Delirante, inquietante, pero más delirante.

Si Sasuke se sorprende por encontrarla no lo muestra, aunque sus ojos se fijan directamente en ella, en los raspones sobre sus brazos, y mejillas "Es más de media noche ¿Qué haces despierta"

Antes de que Sakura pueda comprender completamente lo que sucede su mente se enfoca en el genin Sasuke, en la falta del rinnegan en su ojo, en su ropa, en la mochila de lona que lleva sobre su espalda ¡Mochila! ¡Sasuke genin en la noche caminando por la calle que conduce fuera de la aldea! ¡Sasuke se va! Sus verdes ojos se abren con desmesura ignorando la pregunta de su compañero sin poder moverse mientras el pasa aún lado.

Siempre se preguntó como hubieran sido las cosas si Sasuke nunca se hubiera ido de la aldea, había fantaseado con ello, se había imaginado un verdadero equipo 7, un Sasuke enterándose de la verdad y perdonando a su hermano, pero eso nunca podría ser "Oh kami" Los labios de Sakura se tuercen en una mueca incomoda cuando una terrible, terrible sospecha se arraiga en su mente. Ella nunca fue lo suficientemente fuerte para detenerlo, y sin embargo ignorando el dolor de cabeza y su fatídica situación, Sasuke está ahí caminando detrás de ella dejando una vez más la aldea.

Por supuesto ella hace lo más sensato y en un movimiento digno de un jounin da la vuelta y taclea a genin Sasuke por la espalda.

Sasuke choca contra el suelo e ignora la sorpresa y dolor para reemplazarlo con palabras "Que diablos Sakura" Quitándosela de encima se pregunta desde cuándo ella pesa tanto y ¿Porque siente que acaba de ser aplastado? ¿Por qué Sakura lo mira así?

Ella lo toma por los hombros e ignora la incómoda posición en la que se encuentran, sentada ella sobre su regazo. Pero ella no piensa, no lo hace, está enojada, pero al mismo tiempo tiene miedo de que esté genin Sasuke se vaya y joda toda su vida, tiene rabia por lo orgulloso, desentendido y estúpido que es el pequeño genin, tiene ganas de golpearlo en la cara, pero al mismo tiempo quiere abrazarlo y protegerlo entre sus brazos. Trata de ser fuerte y tenerlo debajo de ella, pero su Chakra ahora no copera y el fácilmente se libera "Mierda" Es lo primero y más sensato que se le ocurre cuando ve el Sharingan.

"No podrás detenerme, regresa a tu casa, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo"

Ella frunce el ceño, la parte de ella que quiere golpear a Genin Sasuke está ganando "¡Maldito arrogante! Eres un tonto ¡Estúpido! Te crees superior a todos, caminando por ahí murmurando como un lunático ¡Venganza, venganza! Estás loco, actúas sin pensar en lo jodido y molesto que haces la vida de los demás" ella suelta sus hombros y lo toma de su camisa a la altura del cuello "No te dejaré ir con Orochimaru"

Sasuke tuvo suficiente, sus puños se cierran enojado y se quita de encima a Sakura, pero ella arremete, el se prepara para una pelea de taijutsu.

Las cosas son jodidamente extrañas, Sakura está peleando ¡Lo está haciendo decentemente! Ante la perspectiva de Sasuke todo es extraño "Como diablos sabes que me iría"

Sakura no quiere que el se vaya, por qué ahora que pelea con el, el rojo ojo Sharingan le recuerda mucho dolor, su cuerpo se está cansando y su cabeza palpita fuertemente, sabe que no puede seguir, ella sabe que está cansada, su cuerpo no responde como debería. Se aleja jadeando por aire para sus pulmones. "Lo supe desde que peleaste con Naruto. No puedes irte, este es tu hogar… Se sobre tu clan Sasuke, se sobre Itachi"

El inmediatamente cambió su inexpresiva cara a una levemente resentida y apretó sus puños y dientes con fuerza "Tu no tienes nada que ver con mi venganza"

Ahora Sakura quiere gritar. Recuerda lo arrogante que era genin Sasuke y por más que intenta controlar su Chakra no puede, entra en pánico y su cabeza sigue palpitando, el da la vuelta, se va ¡Se irá de la aldea! Corre, pero esta vez el evita su ataque, ella cae y lo único que puede hacer patéticamente Sakura es aferrar sus brazos al tobillo de el.

"¡Qué diablos te sucede! ¡Suéltame!"

Pero ella se aferra y desesperada pone a trabajar su mente para encontrar una solución, no puede usar chakra para ganar fuerza y en un último grito desesperado dice "Te ayudaré con tu venganza, Orochimaru no es la solución, se que quieres matar a Itachi, se que quieres vengar tu clan, pero irte no es la solución. Si te quedas te ayudaré con tu venganza"

Sasuke no sabe qué hacer se libera de la extraña y loca Sakura, mientras ella se levanta.

El rápidamente se pone a su espalda para dejarla inconsciente con un preciso golpe en su nuca. El nota toda la sangre seca que cubre su cuello, pero decide ignorarlo "Tu no tienes nada que ver con mi venganza"

Ella sabe lo que sucederá, pero se niega a dejarlo ir, está desesperada, debe hacer algo y debe hacerlo ¡Ya! "Tengo algo mejor que Orochimaru ¡Te enseñaré la técnica secreta de mi clan!

Sasuke se detiene y camina para estar frente a ella "No pensé que fueras tan patética para recurrir a las mentiras"

Sakura ya ni siquiera escucha sus pensamientos solo sabe que debe impedir que Genin Sasuke se vaya "Puedes irte con ese pedófilo Sannin, puedes hacerte fuerte, pero yo puedo enseñarte un jutsu prohibido que te hará casi inmortal"

Sasuke abre sus ojos sorprendido en parte por la declaración de Sakura y en parte por como ella tomo un kunai de la bolsa de su pantalón y se lo entierra en la pierna sin vacilar.

El trata de detenerla, pero la sangre empieza a brotar de la herida de Sakura. El sabe que definitivamente está loca, si cree que esto lo detendrá está muy equivocada, pero la herida empieza a curarse con un ligero humo casi imperceptible. Mientras ella le brinda una sonrisa deslumbrante, después solo hay restos de sangre.

Sakura no piensa en su mentira, no piensa en como malversa la situación para engañar a Genin Sasuke haciéndole pensar que es inmortal cuando solo uso su curación sin sellos, ella solo sabe que debe detenerlo "Te enseñaré, pero quédate en la aldea"

Sasuke se queda callado por varios segundos mirando entre la herida recién curada y a Sakura, ser inmortal o al menos tener esa capacidad de curar las heridas sería una herramienta perfecta para enfrentar a Itachi. Pero la lógica le dice que eso es algo imposible, no hay tal jutsu, y si existiera la última persona que pensaría en que lo tuviera era Sakura, pero sus ojos no mienten, el lo vio "Por que confiaría en ti, como se que no me entregaras al Hokage por tratar de irme"

Sakura no piensa cuando lo golpea en el hombro con demasiada fuerza logrando que el caiga "¡Cómo puedes pensar eso! ¡Estoy arriesgando mi vida por ti!"

"Estas loca" Grita Sasuke

Un silencio incómodo cae sobre ellos, mientras Sakura intenta pensar y Sasuke decide que hacer.

El se levanta ignorando el dolor de su hombro izquierdo, no sabe exactamente qué pensar de Sakura, pero si hay un jutsu secreto que te hace inmortal el quiere saberlo "Me quedaré, pero jura que me enseñarás".

Ella no duda en contestar "Lo juro, por mi honor como shinobi"

El silencio los envuelve una vez más.

"Y bien, que esperas. No piensas quedarte toda la noche aquí parada o si…" Sasuke la mira esperando su respuesta, pero parece que ella mira a la nada "Acaso te golpeaste la cabeza"

Sakura asiente "Creo que me desmayé, luego subí a un árbol, caí y golpeé mi cabeza. Tengo que encontrar a Naruto antes de irnos"

"¡¿Trajiste a Naruto?!"

Sakura asiente y corre a el bosque de la ladera del camino "Ven aquí Naru-Chan, ven, ven"

Sasuke considera seriamente irse cuando ve a Sakura con un gato naranja.

"Estas loca ¿De dónde sacaste a ese gato?"

"Yo… Lo encontré y es mío" lo abraza contra ella ignorando al gato enojado "Hay que irnos Sasuke, debo vigilarte para que no te vayas" Sakura mira a Naru-Chan mientras ignora la cara de conmoción de Sasuke –¿Tienes leche para Naru-Chan?

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Sakura despierta en el sofá de la casa de Sasuke sabe que algo está jodidamente mal.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! vuelvo a postear este capitulo ya corregido, proto una nueva actualización

* * *

La penumbra es abrasadora y el frío se acumula en sus piernas y brazos. La sensación adormece sus sentidos.

Es infructuoso para un shinobi permanecer casi inconsciente, Sakura lo sabe. Pero su cuerpo no responde, su mente es una vorágine de imágenes sin sentido, el suelo debajo de ella es húmedo, aún sin abrir los ojos puede sentirlo. Gira sobre su costado obligando a sus ojos a abrirse que se cierran de inmediato cuando la luz del día lástima sus retinas.

Arrastra su mano tratando de levantarse, su vista se aclara dejándola más desconcertada "¿Dónde estoy?" La hierba a su alrededor es alta, al menos un metro, ella no recuerda un lugar como ese en Konoha, el sonido del viento contra la hierba es relajante, pero el pánico inunda sus venas, con temor del frío día, día ¡Día!

Se levanta rápidamente y observa a su alrededor, las lágrimas se acumulan en las esquinas de sus ojos, es acaso que no pudo detener a Sasuke. Es lo último que ella recuerda; caminar de madrugada por las calles oscuras de la aldea y con la determinación por detener a su compañero de equipo, evitar que se fuera de la aldea.

Pero ahora ni siquiera sabe dónde está, preocupada asimila la situación, pero el pánico se intensifica en su cuerpo. Con una sensación que acalambraba su cuerpo, un peso enorme que aplastaba sus hombros y quemaba el fondo de su estómago. Su ropa definitivamente no era la misma, sus manos eran más grandes, el pánico es cada vez más grande, las cosas no funcionan de esa forma, nadie crece tanto de la noche a la mañana.

Necesita averiguar qué es lo que está sucediendo, rápidamente inspecciona la bolsa de armas sujeta en su pierna. Se sorprende levemente al ver lo bien surtida que está, también hay tres pequeños rollos de sellado.

En teoría no le corresponde abrirlos, ella ni siquiera los recuerda, pero necesita respuestas, así decide abrirlos. Está un poco decepcionada cuando solo encuentra un montón de plantas, tres rollos llenos de plantas. Debe moverse de ahí, encontrar dónde está y regresar a Konoha.

Ella se preocupará de lo demás después, es difícil decidir dónde ir, todo parece igual. Parte entre la hierba dejando un rastro inevitable, corre por el bosque hasta encontrar un camino, es difícil de identificar como se siente, pues, aunque su cabeza duele como si un martillo la golpeó no está cansada, sus piernas no duelen. Eso no es común, Sakura recuerda lo difícil que son para ella recorre grandes distancias.

Pasan tres horas hasta que ella encuentra un pueblo, pintoresco, es una buena palabra para describirlo. Desde la distancia observada, no sabe si es relevante acercarse, pero necesita saber dónde se encuentra. Camina entre las calles sin intentar llamar la atención, busca algún transeúnte distraído para preguntar dónde está sin llamar tanto la atención, no hay shinobi, eso es seguro.

"Sakura"

Cuando alguien pronuncia su nombre reacciona de inmediato, una mujer mayor detrás de un puesto de flores le sonríe. Por supuesto ella se acerca cautelosa porque su día ha sido todo menos normal "Oba-san" Saluda tratando de sonar segura y fallando miserablemente.

La anciana de cabello canoso parece no notarlo, le brinda una cálida sonrisa "¿Conseguiste las plantas medicinales querida?"

Sakura asiente automáticamente. No sabe bien que hacer o que decir, la mujer frente a ella parece darse cuenta de su extraña actitud, pero lo ignora y la invita a pasar a su casa.

"¿Regresarás a la aldea hoy?" Pregunta la vieja vendedora de flores "¿Quieres una taza de té dulce?"

Sakura asiente, no sabe bien qué está pasando, pero lo único seguro es que debe regresar a la aldea. El te sabe a gloria en sus labios, una sonrisa cálida incluso se forma a pesar de la situación no la amerita. "Oba-San ... Podrías por favor indicarme el camino más rápido a la aldea, solo para confirmar"

Si la mujer sospecha algo una vez más no dice nada "Sigue el camino al final del pueblo, entra al bosque y en el manantial sigue el camino al oeste. Pero querida antes de que te vayas mi nieto Kerui se rompió el brazo jugando ayer, podrías por favor revisarlo.

Sakura entrecierra su mirada "No sería mejor llevarlo con un médico"

La risa de la anciana es auténtica "Querida, pero si eres la mejor Iryō-nin del mundo"

**"¡Ninja médico nosotras! Esto es un mal sueño así que mejor has algo para despertarnos ¡Ya!"** Ignora a la voz en su cabeza. "Oba-San No me siento bien" Ella sabe que es una excusa terrible, pero ni siquiera deja hablar a la mujer, se levanta y rápidamente parte de inmediato por el camino que le han señalado. Está tan frustrada, corriendo en un cuerpo que no le pertenece, ella sabe que no es genjutsu, siempre siente cuando está dentro de uno a pesar de que no puedo romperlo. De igual forma intenta, realiza el sello de Kai para estar seguro. Pero no pasa nada.

Su camino es apresurado, ruidoso y poco sutil para ser un ninja, ella lo sabe, pero está asustada, tiene miedo de que Sasuke logre haber huido de la aldea, tal vez, todo lo que estaba pasando era culpa de Orochimaru. Tal vez el le hizo algo, sus pensamientos solo la frustran más, el sol comienza a caer dando paso al atardecer.

_"Estamos cerca de la frontera de Kumo"_ Descifra por las altas montañas y el bosque de coníferas. Con la noche acercándose busca refugio, necesita crear fuego para pasar la noche fría. Está preocupada por la situación política de la zona, es bien conocido la enemistad que existe desde la tercera guerra shinobi entre Kumo y Konoha. Solo Jounins experimentados realiza misiones en esa área.

Sakura tiene tantas ganas de llorar, su pequeña fogata es apenas lo suficiente para evitar el frío y la hipotermia, no sabe dónde está, no sabe qué sucede, y está preocupada por Sasuke, por Naruto, Kakashi-Sensei, su familia, su aldea " **Ni siquiera tenemos un rollo de suministros. Sin refugio, sin saco de dormir ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?" **Evita llorar, se ha prometido a si misma desde los exámenes que serán más fuerte para que nunca más necesite ser protegido.

No puede dormir, y no debe dormir. Sin refugio es blanco de cualquier enemigo, debe estar atenta a su entorno, pero incluso interior está cansada, sus párpados son pesados y poco a poco el sueño la consume.

" **¡Tenemos que despertar! ¡Levántate! Alguien viene"** Sakura se levanta rápidamente casi perdiendo el equilibrio, saca uno de sus kunai. Pero antes de que pueda darse cuenta hay una persona detrás de ella, y un kunai que amenaza peligrosamente su garganta " _Maldición"_ Años de entrenamiento, pánico y un cuerpo con más Chakra le dan destreza para escapar de su enemigo, su movimiento es natural, pero desconcertante.

Su atacante es un hombre mayor, no puede ver su rostro pues porta una máscara, pero no es Ambu.

"Un movimiento rápido para una chica tan joven. También está la posibilidad de que sea una muy buena ninja para tener una fogata en plena noche con este bosque tan peligroso, eres como una pequeña luciérnaga"

" **Hay que pelear, tal vez podemos derribarlo"** Interior siempre ha sido más intrépida, reacciona cuando su atacante desenfunda una espada que antes no había visto, se agacha y rueda tratando de esquivar la hoja afilada, pero es lenta y está roza su brazo descubierto, un corte profundo la hace gritar. Sangre y un ardor profundo, desesperada, patea la pantorrilla del hombre y sale corriendo. Ella tiene muy malos recuerdos de la última pelea con Zabuza y su espada, ella solo quiere llegar a Konoha.

Duele, duele mucho, pero ha estado en situaciones peores, corre, sin mirar atrás. Con suerte podrá perderlo, no va por el camino indicado, pero eso no importa. No sabe si es suerte o el hombre no quiso seguirla, se detiene entre las ramas de un pino alto y de la bolsa de armas saca gasas y ungüentos. Cubre y desinfecta su herida como le enseñaron en la academia. Cualquiera que pueda verla en ese momento sentiría pena por ella, cansada, con hambre, frío y cubierta de sangre. Llora un poco, interior promete guardar el secreto.

Vigilará hasta el amanecer y busca ayuda, es lo único que puede hacer " **Lo mejor es regresar al pueblo, podemos pedir ayuda desde allí"** Es lo mejor que puede hacer, si sus especulaciones son correctas está a tres días de viaje de Konoha, y solo medio día del pueblo.

Cerca de la medianoche un mareo inesperado la invade, aun sentada en la rama del pino alto recarga su cabeza en el tronco, probablemente la pérdida de sangre. No puede hacer nada cuando pierde la conciencia.

.

.

.

Sakura despierta en la sala de una casa que definitivamente no es su departamento, recuerda lo sucedido en la noche. Sus manos brillan del verde tenue tan familiar y calma el dolor en su cabeza. La caída desde el árbol realmente le afecto. Quisiera poder hacer más por ella pero siente pequeñas reservas de chakra y no quiere sobre esforzarse.

En parte está asustada y al mismo tiempo desesperada por qué no sabe qué hacer. Es de día, el sol ilumina tenuemente el cielo, agudiza su chakra tratando de percibir cualquier cosa.

Un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo, el chakra pesado y turbulento de Sasuke se encuentra en el segundo piso de la casa, quiere salir huyendo, quiere correr y no volver. Pero no lo hace, por qué no tiene sentido, por qué no puede ser real, por qué aún cuando lleva minutos viendo sus pequeñas manos de 12 años no lo puede creer.

Trata de recordar aún con el terrible dolor de cabeza piensa en qué fue lo que había sucedido en la misión antes de toda esa locura, si acaso se había encontrado con un rival y quién era este para ponerla en un genjutsu tan poderoso, pero su mente se niega a cooperar hay una laguna mental y solo recuerda salir de la aldea y estar cerca de la frontera recogiendo las plantas curativas.

Tiene miedo y aprieta sus puños enojada los minutos que siguen pasando y no sabe que hacer. Hay un ruido cerca de la puerta que piensa conecta al comedor, afectado por la situación se levanta buscando el kunai de la bolsa de armas. Un golpe de realidad la trae de vuelta al entorno en el que se encuentra, ella ni siquiera carga su bolsa de armas.

Camina para enfrentar a quien esté en la cocina. El gato naranja que recogió la noche anterior hurga en la basura de la cocina buscando algo de comer.

Sasuke no es una persona que se levante tarde, por lo general está despierto incluso antes de que el sol salga, pero con todo lo sucedido el día anterior nadie lo culparía por dormir más. Cuando se levanta Sakura sigue dormida en su sala, su chakra lo indica. Sigue pensando en el jutsu, la curación instantánea ¿Por qué nunca lo utilizo antes? Algo tan útil desperdiciado, tal vez, recientemente lo había aprendido. Peor aún lo había engañado.

Se siente tan tonto en ese momento, aprieta sus puños enojado, azota la puerta de su cuarto y baja para enfrentarla. La encuentra en su cocina, con su estúpido gato. Negro y Verde se encuentran "Muéstrame el jutsu de nuevo" Demanda de forma totalitaria.

Sakura frunce el ceño, toma su tiempo para mirarlo profundamente. No puede ser real, pero así se siente. Sasuke genin está frente a ella, ordenando mostrarle un jutsu que no existe "No existe un jutsu secreto de mi clan, solo usar Chakra curativo sin sellos"

El infierno se desata, la rabia incontrolable de Sasuke se dispara. Aun así queda algo de apego emocional por ella, si no fuera así el y la habría atacado "Maldita mentirosa" Gruñe entre dientes "Eres un ninja patético recurriendo a mentiras, nunca serás nada"

Sakura siente un dolor en el pecho, ver a su Sasuke-Kun de nuevo de esa forma, le causa pena y dolor. Se queda callada y lo deja gritar, lo deja sacar todo el odio que siente por ella. Naru-Chan ha salido corriendo, reconoce el peligro "Lo siento de acuerdo, no sé que está pasando. Pero no quiero que te vayas. Irte de la aldea solo te causara dolor"

"¡Tu no sabes nada!"

"¡Sé que quieres ser lo suficientemente fuerte para vengar a tu familia, se que Orochimaru te prometió todo ese poder, pero a qué costo Sasuke ¡Dejar la aldea! ¡Dejar a Kakashi-Sensei, a Naruto, a mi"

"Ustedes no me importan, tu solo eres un maldito estorbo fingiendo ser una Kunoichi, Naruto es un tonto y Kakashi es solo otro idiota en esta aldea"

Ella sabe que este no es el Sasuke que ella conoce, pero aun las palabras se clavan como afilados cuchillos. Sin embargo, no hay tiempo para hundirse en el dolor.

Hay alguien más en la casa, mira fijamente la puerta y como presiente una Kunoichi de cabello borgoña se asoma con una sonrisa burlesca. Tayuya si mal no recuerda.

"Peleas de pareja, no seguiste la invitación de Lord Orochimaru por esto Uchiha, patético" Pronuncia la Kunoichi

Sasuke frunce el ceño, mira a Sakura con odio y encara a la ninja del sonido "Iré, esto fue una pérdida de tiempo"

"No lo hagas Sasuke" Grita Sakura

"¡Cállate!"

Tayuya se ríe "Que piensas Uchiha que Lord Orochimaru te enviará una segunda oportunidad después de haber rechazado su invitación"

"Si me quiere lo hará"

La Kunoichi del sonido no expresa nada, se cruza de brazos recargada en el marco de la puerta "Misma hora Uchiha, esta es tu última oportunidad y haz algo con tu novia, no queremos que informe a la aldea" Sonríe "Yo misma puedo encargarme "

Sakura no se ha movido ni un solo centímetro, pero las amenazas son tangibles. Debe proteger a Sasuke "Intenta tocarme perra y te partiré el cuello"

Sasuke no puede evitar sorprenderse al escucharla, Sakura nunca es tan segura, ni utiliza un vocabulario tan vulgar.

Tayuya se ríe "La gatita tiene garras ... Me siento obligada a partirte el cuello"

"Te estoy esperando"

Sakura salta sobre la mesa. Tayuya retrocede aún con una sonrisa en los labios, los genin de Konoha son tan patéticos. Esquiva una patada sin esfuerzo.

Sasuke observa la pelea que prácticamente está destruyendo su casa. Luego el jardín de su madre. Sakura pelea con una destreza que no conoce por lo menos no en ella. Sakura aquella que llora por rasparse las rodillas, por ensuciarse, le está haciendo frente a una Kunoichi experimentada.

Tayuya ha cambiado de opinión la genin de Konoha es más experimentada de lo que aparenta su labio partido es un claro ejemplo, ella sabe reconocerlo, hay una sed de sangre en los ojos de la chica. No puede perder tiempo y no debe llamar la atención, por más que quiera matar a la molesta genin no lo hará, no ese día. Pronto su pelea causara la atención de Ambu, debe irse de ahí, la chica está siendo más destructiva de lo que aparentaba.

Sakura sabe lo que Tayuya planea " _Oh no, no te libraras de mi"_ Piensa con cansancio, su respiración agitada y limitado chakra, piensa no tiene sentido así desde que era una genina, cierra su mandíbula con fuerza recordando que sin duda alguna ahora es un genin. Sabe que solo tendrá una oportunidad, no cree tener chakra para más que un solo golpe estilo Tsunade, debe ser precisa.

Tayuya hace algunos signos de mano tratando de distraerla, pero no tiene efecto, no es que no pudiera ver el golpe, lo que no esperaba es que este golpe la hiciera volar varios metros con un dolor horrible en el vientre, ni siquiera se siente capaz de respirar, sangre y se retuerce de dolor.

Sasuke ve todo sin creer. Se pregunta quién diablos reemplazó a su compañera de equipo. El sabe que algo muy raro está sucediendo, Sakura de la noche a la mañana se convertirá en una experta de taijutsu, ella acaba de derribar a una kunoichi del calibre de un Jounin incluso Ambu, nada tiene sentido. El último golpe como la cereza del pastel del mundo loco en el que se despertó _"No puede ser"_

Sakura golpea a Tayuya, Tayuya sale volando retorciéndose de dolor, Sakura se desmaya y Tayuya aprovecha para huir.

.

.

.

Sakura abre los ojos cansada, la oscuridad la recibe con los sonidos del bosque, precipitada se levanta perdiendo el equilibrio. Ella está arriba de un árbol, cae, pero no es tan alto está bien, desde el suelo parpadea reconociendo su entorno "Fue un sueño" Murmura, el conocido olor a sangre la hace voltear, sangre cubre todo su brazo. Ella no recuerda una pelea, ella ni siquiera sabe dónde está, no recuerda haber acampado. Consternada en la oscuridad retira la venda mal puesta y cura la herida en su brazo, está sorprendida la sangre es suya. La cuestión es ¿Por qué no se curó?

.

.

.

Sakura abre los ojos y los cierra de inmediato, se siente completamente adolorida, pero ya es de día, debe ponerse en marcha no puede dejar que la herida en su brazo empeore. Se sienta sin reconocer su entorno, rápidamente su mano toca brazo. Su herida ha desaparecido. Sus ojos inspeccionan frenéticamente el lugar ¿Estaba soñando?

"Sakura"

Ella voltea "Sasuke-Kun" Pronuncia vacilante.

Antes de que él pueda decir o hacer algo, Sakura se lanza y rodea su cuello con los brazos, él se retuerce e intenta alejarse, pero ella se aferra llorando en su cuello.

"Pensé que no había logrado detenerte" Solloza Sakura sin darse cuenta cuenta cuan desconcertado se encuentra Sasuke.


End file.
